grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Caster
Description The Rune Caster wields both magic and machinery with great skill. Mari is also very skilled in defending and evading as she dislikes direct combat with her foes. Utilizing machines fueled by her specially produced magic stone, she showcases new battle tactics that have been previously unheard of. While coolly assessing the situation on the battlefield, Mari strategically sets up her machines, driving enemies into a corner and exposing their position. Unlocking As a first job, Rune Caster does not need to be unlocked; Mari starts as this job. Basic Movements Rune Caster Combo.png| Basic Combo Rune Caster Crit.png| Critical Attack Rune Caster Double.png| Double Attack Rune Caster Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Rune Caster Rocket Boost.png| Rocket Boost Rune Caster Dash.png| Dash Rune Caster Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Rune Caster Backdash atk.png| Energy Ball Rune Caster Grab.png| Grab Machinery Summons Rune Caster Level 1 Turret +.png| Cannon I Rune Caster Level 2 Turret +.png| Cannon II Rune Caster Protection.png| Protection Rune Caster Create.png| Summon W.D.W. W.D.W. (Wing Drive Weapon) The Wing Drive Weapon or simply W.D.W. is an array of blades which follow behind Mari and improve her attacks. The blades are usable for 20 seconds after which they will disappear. TIP: The blades are usable for 30 seconds if they were summoned when Mari was under the effect of 'Deadly Test'. Rune Caster WDW Combo.png| Basic Combo Rune Caster WDW Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Rune Caster WDW Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Stance Change TIP: Like the Rama job, Rune Caster has a special ability called Arcane Mode which allows Mari to use numerous abilities by a combination of buttons. Mari RC Arcane Mode.png| Stance Change Rune Caster Mana Shield.png| Mana Shield Mari RC Arcane Star.png| Arcane Star Mari RC Arcane Burst.png| Arcane Burst Mari RC Arcane Fall.png| Arcane Fall Skills Rune Caster 1.png| Buster Rune Caster 2.png| Shock Field Rune Caster 3.png| Eraser Rune Caster 4th (fixed).png| Deadly Test Mari RC Final Judgment.png| Final Judgment Trivia RC placing Sectors.png|Rune Caster placing Machinery Crates. Rune Caster Blue orb.png|Discarded 'Blue Orb' attack. Rune Caster Purple orb.png|Discarded 'Purple Orb' attack. Rune Caster Green orb.png|Discarded 'Green Orb' attack. *Rune Caster is known as Magic Engineer, Technomage or Ether Tech in the other servers. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, the Magic Engineer evolution has a different design while Odd-Eye took its original appearance. *Rune Caster's grimoire takes the appearance of a deep blue-colored Klara Libri with the corners of the cover and the insides also blue rather than gold and brown respectively during her Buster Lv 2 and Core Break Specials. **There is a possibility that Mari's grimoire is another clone of the Klara Libri. **Rune Caster's 'Core Break' shares the same name with Geas' fourth-grade Special. *Rune Caster has a move that resembles those from the Paradom and DK Mark-I. *Previously, Rune Caster had to place Machinery Crates before summoning. *Previously, Rune Caster could summon orbs in her Stance Change to attack her opponents. Gallery Mari chibbi.png Mari eternal.png Quotes Game Start When Attacking Using Machinery Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Mari Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__